bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day New Vestroia Stood Still
The Day New Vestroia Stood Still is the 30th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on December 5th, 2009. Plot Klaus, Baron and Ace, successfully contact Dan and warn them about the Vexos, so Dan decides to head to Vestal, and face the Vexos. However, when Zenoheld decides to test the BT System, Shun heads to New Vestroia with his newly evolved Master Ingram, while the others head to Vestal. Once Shun arrives, he finds that all the Bakugan are missing and Master Ingram is still in ball form. Skyress arrives and tells him that a metal sphere came from the sky, and sent a beam that trapped all the Bakugan in Ball Form. Shun attempts to destroy the device, but finds that it is protected by a force field. All of a sudden Lync appears to take the Ventus energy and a battle ensues. When Master Ingram and Hylash have trouble against Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan, Shun is forced to call on Skyress for help. During the battle, Master Ingram begins feeling doubts about his evolution, and is taken out of the battle. When Skyress begins struggling against Lync, Master Ingram decides to embrace his new powers and enters the battle, defeating Lync . In the aftermath, Skyress disappears and wishes Shun and Ingram luck Battles Shun Kazami vs. Lync Volan Round 1 *'Shun Life Force:' 500 points (100%) *'Lync Life Force:' 500 points (100%) Lync throws his gate card and Aluze. (Power: 700 Gs) Shun sends out Master Ingram. (Power: 600 Gs) Shun activates Wind Power Extreme. (Ingram 600-900 Gs) (Aluze 700-400 Gs) Lync activates Giga Armor to nullify Shun's ability. (Aluze 400-700 Gs) (Ingram 900-600 Gs) Shun activates a double ability-'Wind Echo+Wind Split'. (Aluze 700-400-200 Gs) (Ingram 600-800 Gs) Lync activates the fusion ability Aero Aegis to nullify both abilities. (Aluze 200-400-700 Gs) (Ingram 800-600 Gs) Shun sends out Hylash. '''(Power: 350 Gs) Lync opens the gate card, '''Forcement Wind. (Aluze 700-1000 Gs) He follows up with Thunder Stripper. (Ingram 600-400 Gs) Hylash 350-150gs. Shun sends out Storm Skyress. (Power-450gs). The he activates Whirlwind Lightning Sword. Aluze 1000-800gs Skyress 450-650gs. He follows up with a double ability, Thunder Strike Open+Green Wave. Aluze 800-600gs Skyress 650-850gs Hylash 150-350-550gs. Lync Counters with Sling Boomerang. Skyress 850-650gs Hylash 550-350gs. Hylash gets hit in the back and is knocked out. *'SHUN LIFE FORCE 250/500(50%).' Lync activates Blaster Bind. Aluze 600-800gs. Shun defends with Armored Intense Mode. Ingram 600-800gs Aluze 800-600gs. Lync activates''' Air Lance'. Ingram 800-500gs. Ingram takes a direct hit and is wiped out. *'SHUN LIFE FORCE 150/500(30%)' Shun activates '''Lightning Talon'. Skyress 650-850gs Aluze 600-400gs. Enraged, Skyress blasts Aluze into submission. *'LYNC LIFE FORCE 50/500(10%)' Shun wins this round. Round 2 *'SHUN LIFE FORCE 150/500(30%)' *'LYNC LIFE FORCE 50/500(10%)' Shun sets his gate card and sends out Storm Skyress.(Power-450gs) Lync sends out Aluze. (power-700gs) Lync activates the ability Dora Cannon. Aluze 700-1100gs. Shun sets his gate card and sends out Storm Skyress. Aluze 1100-900gs Skyress 450-650gs. Lync counters the Gate card with''' Drive Storm'. Aluze 900-1100gs Skyress 650-450-150gs. Seeing Skyress is in trouble, Shun sends out '''Master Ingram'. (Power-600gs) Lync activates Air Lance Ingram 600-300gs . Shun counterattacks with Moonlight Slash. Ingram 300-600gs Aluze 1100-800gs. Upon the use of this ability, Shadow Wing is sent into the battle. (Power-350gs) Master Ingram combines with Shadow Wing to form Ninjistu Master Ingram. (Power-950gs). Shun activates Ninjistu Combo, Mighty Fang and Wing Vista. Ninjistu Master Ingram 950-1550gs Storm Skyress 150-450gs. The trio attack Aluze and wipe it out. *'LYNC LIFE FORCE 0/500(0%)' Shun wins this round and the battle. Trivia *When Shun opens his Gate Card, he says "Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend!" *The name of this episode may be based on the film "The Day the Earth Stood Still" in his two versions: one in 1951 and other in 2008 with Jennifer Connelly, Jaden Smith, Keanu Reeves and Kathy Bates. Bakugan Debuts * Aluze Bakugan Seen * Master Ingram * Storm Skyress * Aluze * Wontu * Hynoid * Abis Omega * Verias * Saurus * Juggernoid * Verias * Hammersaur * Anchorsaur * Goblinball Bakugan Trap Debuts * Shadow Wing Bakugan Trap Seen * Hylash * Shadow Wing Video thumb|400px|left Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan episodes